


A Burning Star

by gayestmother



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, This Ship Is The Death Of Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestmother/pseuds/gayestmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor once compared her to a planet. Amy once compared him to a star. They both discovered something about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burning Star

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is horrible. I wrote it late at night before a testing day and I have no idea what I wrote.

The Doctor once compared Amy to a planet. "I mean, you're full of secrets, you shine brightly, and hey, you even have a molten hot core!" He'd joke around, but there was always a hidden serious tone to everything he said. Of course, she'd laugh then scold him. She would retort, "Aren't you a planet then? You're filled with even more secrets than me, sir!" He would try and come up with a clever comeback, but she interrupted him with a gasp, one of discovery.

"No, you know what you would be? A star. A bright blue one. Everyone looks at you with such curiosity...and no one can get too close to you or they burn." Her voice got low and full with despair. She saw him flinch and his smile faded, quicker than the other times before. He cleared his throat before saying, "That's enough for today, Amelia." She already knew that when her full name is brought into the mix, she had crossed the thin line. "You should go to bed." He whispered before walking to the other side of the TARDIS console. She sat silently for a few moments, watching him absently fiddle with the controls. She inhaled and nodded. She stood up for her seat and started walking towards the corridor. "For what it's worth, Doctor, I'm sorry. I'm a horrible best friend." The Doctor quietly chuckled, "No, you're not, Pond. Go to sleep, you're speaking gibberish." She smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood and began making her way to the entrance. 

"And, Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You weren't wrong, about the burning thing."

"...Okay."

He was a confusing one. The Doctor. Never know what's going on in his mind. Never will. He will forever remain a mystery. For however long that idiot lives, people will stay in fascination about the embarrassingly stupid yet clever man with a a blue box and the flame - haired woman who fell for him after he fell into her childhood garden. He always forgave her. She always forgave him. That's how it works, the Doctor and Amy. Forgive and forget. Always.


End file.
